


Romantic Gesture

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Lazytown Prompts [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Shortened prompt: Riki han er bestur/ Glanni does a romantic gesture





	Romantic Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> this one is longer than normal bc i really got into talking about this universe. i made glanni a much more tame person and made him more domestic, but in a very different fashion than what is normal for the fandom. i hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> thank you to kallin for helping me with what flowers to choose <3 i know nothing about flowers.

Glanni hesitantly stepped into the flower shop, his gloved hands tucked into his hoodie pockets. He probably should have worn some type of snow pants and not jeans as he was visibly shaking. Given, he had wanted to get out of the apartment before Ithro came back, so he wasn’t exactly thinking about his snow pants. Luckily, he had put on his snow boots so his feet weren’t freezing.

His eyes darted around the flower shop, with all its beautiful colors in a variety of different flowers. He didn’t know where to start and he didn’t exactly know why he was there, except he wanted to make Ithro smile. 

It wasn’t hard to make Ithro smile, or hold his belly and laugh. Glanni could do a small thing like leave a note on the fridge calling Ithro a bitch and Ithro would always smile and tell Glanni he loved him too. Once Glanni had come home, drunk off his ass, and all Ithro did was smile, give him water, and send him to bed. Glanni knew Ithro was too good for him and every morning he woke up expecting him to be gone, but every morning Ithro was exercising next to the bed, waiting for Glanni to wake up, no matter how long it took.

Glanni supposed that came with the whole marriage thing. But he also supposed buying your husband flowers every once in a while came with the whole marriage thing.

He took a few steps into the store, his fingers twirling in his pockets. They couldn’t twirl much in his gloves, but it still helped with his anxiety. He didn’t like crowded places and he didn’t like not being in control. Maybe if he stole the flowers he would feel better, because then he would be in control of something, but he was trying to be a better person, not get sent back to prison.

He walked down the rows, looking at flowers that he couldn’t possibly remember the names of. He was sure Ithro didn’t have much interest in flowers either, but he was probably better at this than Glanni.

Glanni didn’t know when she showed up, but she scared him when she was suddenly behind him.

“Can I help you, sir?” she asked, all bright in a way that only a person being paid good money could do. Glanni wouldn’t know what that was like.

“Yeah, I, uh, need some flowers for my husband. I don’t know what he’d like,” Glanni said. It was still unusual for him to feel this way. So unconfident in everything he did, even though he knew there were no police to be called. He assumed it was the domestic life that tamed him out, but he didn’t think it would have happened so soon after marrying Ithro.

Ithro had accepted Glanni for all his faults, as proven by Ithro forgiving Glanni for the whole Latabæ ordeal. But Glanni didn’t like to dwell on his past. A rough childhood did horrible things to a person.

“Well, why are you buying him flowers?” she asked, still as bright as ever. Glanni was almost scared by the wide smile he gave her, her teeth too white to be natural.

“I want him to know I, uh,” Glanni hesitated to say it, it still fresh on his tongue, as he hadn’t said it until their wedding night. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. “I want him to know I love him.”

“Follow me, sir,” she said and then turned on her foot. She led him through constant rows of flowers, more than Glanni thought the store would be able to hold, until they ended up in a row that Glanni could only describe as romantic. She showed him a bouquet of flowers and pointed at the title: “love.”

“The Carnations mean ‘I’ll never forget you’,” she explained. She pointed to a peach-colored flower, with layered petals forming into a circle at the top. Next, she pointed at a vivid violet flower, with a similar shape to the first flower. “This one is Chrysanthemum, it means ‘I love you’. And the last one is an Aster, which is a symbol of love.” It was also purple, but with much less blue. There was a giant yellow circle in the middle.

She grabbed one of the many bouquets and put it in Glanni’s hands. He looked at it for a few seconds before moving his eyes back up. 

“Do you think this will make him happy?” Glanni asked and he knew how uncomfortable he felt was seeping into his voice. Still, she smiled, her red lips pushing her cheeks up. She had the same type of crinkles around her eyes as Ithro.

“I’m positive it will.” She pat his shoulder and Glanni was about to push it off, or hit it off, or whatever damaging thing he could do, but he stopped and thought about what Ithro had told him a long time ago.

“This town isn’t Mayhemtown. There is virtually no one who will want to hurt you and if there is, I’ll stop before anything happens to you. Don’t worry anymore, Glanni. You’re safe.”

Her hand left his shoulder. “Shall I ring you up?”

Glanni blinked a few times. “Yeah, I don’t need anything else,” he said. He followed her to the counter, paid the price, and went on his way.

It was times like this when Glanni realized how different his life was from ten years ago. There were no cars blaring their horn in his ears, no chance of having his (or Ithro’s) wallet stolen, and Glanni was free to walk wherever he wanted. He was out of prison for good, and currently he was carrying a bouquet of flowers down the street for his ex-hero husband. He never expected his life to end up as it had.

Ithro was home when Glanni walked into their small apartment. Ithro grinned and spun up from his pushups, and smiled even wider when he noticed the flowers in Glanni’s hands. Glanni instantly relaxed. Maybe the start of their relationship was very rocky, but it was good now. More than good.

“Do you ever _not_ exercise?” Glanni snickered. Ithro ignored him and walked to him.

“Are you those for me?” He pointed at the flowers. Glanni shoved them into Ithro’s arms, who happily took them and immediately started to smell them.

“Of course they are, you big oaf. Do you think I have a secret lover?”

And, as if it was the only thing Ithro knew how to do, he smiled. He smiled wide enough to make his eyes crinkle around the edges, the smile that Glanni lived for, the smile Glanni did everything he did to see, the smile Glanni married in to.

Ithro gave Glanni a kiss, having to go onto his toes to be able to reach. Glanni wrapped his arms around Ithro and leaned down slightly, pressing their chests together. The flowers were being squished, but neither of them seemed to notice.

After a few seconds, Ithro pulled back, but not far enough where they couldn’t feel each other’s heat. “I love you too, Glanni,” he whispered.

Glanni took his lips again.


End file.
